sam and quinn my life is yours
by glee 123 Am
Summary: my version of events during shooting star
1. Chapter 1

sam stood there in shock he had only gone to the bathroom when he heard the gunshot as he heard the next one he jumped into the cubicle as he sat there he just thought of quinn he couldnt lose her and she was in the choir room he wanted to be in there with her to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok even though he wasnt sure they would be he figured that if he waited for 10 mins and he didnt hear anything he would go back to the choir room so he sat there just breathing.

As Quinn heard the shot she ran towards the door but mr schue grabbed her as he pushed her down next to artie and blaine as she sat there she just wanted sam her sam the boy who had promised to protect her from anything and now she just wanted him as she sat there she just heard breathing


	2. Chapter 2

After sam stood there for 10 mins he breathed in looked at his phone at the photo of quinn and slowly opended the door. He sighed when he didnt see anyone or a gun he just saw papers,backpacks and open lockers as he took the step out of the bathroom and let the door close silenty as he could he walked on his eyes oving every second to chec every corner as he was at the top of the corridor to the chior room it had taken him 20 mins to get there and it should only take him 3 as he made it up to the door he gently knocked but no one anwserd.

quinns p.o.v

all i could think about was sam he was out there all alone, she heard a nock on the door and jumped and grabbed onto blaine who held her as the knocking stopped she saw blonde hair

'mr schue can i try something'?

'try what'

'i think sams behind the door '

mr scue looked at bestie and nodded

'quinn dont show your face' he said

she nodded

'lor menari'

quinn he said

'sam'

'mr schue let him in now'

'where are the keys'

i dont know

'quinn i can hear footsteps'

mr schue hurry up

i saw mr schue find the keys and by this time i was crying he quickly let sam in an dclosed the door i jumped in his arms and held him.

sams p.o.v

As i got into the chior room quinn jumped into my arms as mr scue told us to hide we sat behind the drum kit and speakers by marley,jake,baline and artie santanna and britney were in cherrios pratice and tina was ill so it was just puck,marley,jake,kitty,ryder,unique,artie,me,quinn ,mr schue and bestie

as we all sat there puck was holding kitty , jake was trying to calm marley down, and everyone else was doing the a couple of hours sam had not let quinn out of his graps quinns head was on sams chest and was sitting on his knee and sam had his arms around her she had fallen asleep most people had fell asleep they had been there for 4 hours the only people awae were him mr schue,santanna,kitty and jake as sam was drfiting of to sleep quinn woke up hey sam

ye he said sleepy

i need to tell you something...


	3. Chapter 3

finn attacked me she said scared sam just looked at her how could finn do that

'sam iam so sorry i just wanted to tell you incase we didnt get out and then... sam got up went over to finn ignoreing everyone who were telling him to sit down and stared to punch him after mr schue,mike,bestie,puck and jake got him off finn

'sam what happend' mr scuhe said quietly

'finn attacked quinn'

all of them looked at quinn who ran out of the room as she turned a corner she saw becky with a gun she froze

'becky why have you got a gun' quinnn said nervously

she just stared quinn asked it her again and becky replied

'i didnt want to be alone with no one and didnt want to be a helpless person like everyone thinks iam' becky said her hands shaking

'no one thinks that' quinn said

'yes they do she spat back'

'becky your co captin of the cherrios,were prom queen with puck,and you manged to not get one slusshie trown at you''thats what not finn said'

'what did he say becky'

he said... quinn slowly stared to walk towards her that i was a freak and i shouldnt be in this school'

'becky i learned this from someone smart being a freak is better than being normal just think if everyone was just like santanna becky smiled or brittnany she giggled or even ... rachel' becky dropped the gun and quinn hugged her.

As Sam raced down the corridor he heard talking it was quinn he saw becky with a gun he knew that he shouldnt interfer because becy could panic so after a couple of minutes sam looked and quinn was hugging becky he slowly walked around the corner and said

'quinn' she turned around and hugged him as she kissed him she felt a sharp pain in her leg

SORRY HAVENT UPDATED BUT CAN YOU PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CARRY ON WITH THIS AND SUGGEST SOME STROYLINES FOR OTHER STROYS TA


	4. Chapter 4

'ow' she said as she looked down she saw a bite probley from a miget

sam just laughed

'its not funny she said it hurts'

sams face turned serious

'sam iam only joking' she said scared about what just happend

as quinn turned around she saw finn with a knife

finn what are you doing

'i dont wanna do this anymore she was mine and then you took her away from me' he said looking at sam

'what about rachel'

the voices they told me you were the one rachel isnt real no' he said while twitching

sam protectviley stood in front of quinn and asked

'Finn did the voices tell you to hurt quinn'

'yes no yes no' he siad whole looking around

'finn do you want the voices to stop'

he nodded at sam

'well then you need to give me the knife'

as sam slowly walked up to him finn shouted noooooooooooo not anymore and dropped the knife and jumped on sam and stared to punch him

As quinn just stood there she ran to the choir room to get help by the time they had got there sam was on the floor unconiouss with blood pepperd around his body and finn in the corner with his eyes fixed on sam

sorry havent updated forgot but please review taaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn rushed over to sam she saw her tears were splashing down on his bloodied face

she turned to finn

'how could you do this'

he just stared at him

'FINN'

just then the cops came in and put finn in the police car and sam in the ambulance i climbed in with him i held onto his hand i got told to wait ouside the hospitl room i just sat there tear stained face bloodied dress hair messy but i just wanted sam to hold me and say everything will be alright

after what felt like forever i was allowed in he was awake

i burst into tears and hugged him

'i thought you where dead'

sam just held her untill she fell asleep when sam's mum she smiled quinn was lying her head on his shoulder and had his arms around her and sams head was laying on her head.

SORRY ITS SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 3 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE TA


End file.
